elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Markarth (Skyrim)
Markarth is the westernmost city of the province of Skyrim. It is under the regency of Jarl Igmund. Overview The city exists out of two parts. Markarth, which houses all houses and shops, and Understone Keep, in which are The house of the Jarl, the Hall Of The Dead, the Dwemer Museum and the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site (Dwemer). Background Markarth Side was a former city of the ancient Dwemer, also known as the dwarves, who resided in Morrowind, Skyrim, and Hammerfell during the First Era, whose origin was located in the west-central region of Skyrim, the homeland of the warlike and barbaric Nordic tribes. Following the disappearance of the Dwemer from the face of Nirn after they attempted to control the power of the Numidium, Markarth Side was abandoned until the rise of the Septim Empire, the third of the Cyrodiilic Empires which arose under the leadership of Tiber Septim and his successor, Pelagius Septim. Emperor Tiber Septim established the Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth Side, which, subsequently, attracted the Nords to establish it as one of the nine cities of Skyrim. Unlike the Dwemer cities and strongholds located in Morrowind and Hammerfell, the city of Markarth Side was not constructed out of metal, instead it was built of stone, likely due to the abundance of stone found in the mountains of Skyrim. Another theory that could explain why Markarth Side was constructed out of stone is that the Nordic occupiers of Markarth Side had constructed their own city over the ruins of the metallic Dwemer city of the same name, which may thus be underground. Residence When the Jarl approves you will be able to buy a house in Markarth from his steward Raerek. *Vlindrel Hall: 8000 gold Points Of Interest *Abandoned House *Arleif And Sons Trading Company *Silver-Blood Inn *Shrine Of Talos *Temple Of Dibella *The Treasury House *Understone Keep *Vlindrel Hall *The Hag's Cure Notable Figures *Adara - Daughter of Endon & Kerah *Betrid Silver-Blood *Cosnach - Local drunk often found at the Silver-Blood Inn *Degaine - Beggar *Eltrys *Endon - Husband of Kerah *Frabbi - Wife of Kleppr *Hathrasil - Smelter *Hogni Red-Arm - Meat Seller *Hroki - Maid at the Silver-Blood Inn *Imedhnain - Assistant of Lisbet and nephew of Cosnach *Jarl Igmund - The Jarl of Markarth. Found in Understone Keep *Kerah - Jewelry Merchant and wife of Endon *Kleppr - Owner of the Silver-Blood Inn *Lisbet - Owner of Arleif And Sons Trading Company *Muiri *Nepos the Nose *Omluag - Smelter *Raerek - Uncle and steward of Jarl Igmund *Reburrus Quintilius - Stays at The Treasury House *Rhiada - Owner of The Treasury House *Thonar Silver-Blood *Thongvor Silver-Blood *Vorstag - Mercenary for hire at the Silver-Blood Inn *Yngvar The Singer - Works for the Silver-Blood family Nearby Points of Interest *Bard's Leap Summit *Blind Cliff Cave *Dushnikh Yal *Four Skull Lookout *Left Hand Mine *Karthspire *Karthspire Camp *Kolskeggr Mine *Markarth Stables *Old Hroldan *Reachcliff Cave *Salvius Farm *Sky Haven Temple *Sjolund's Sinkhole *The Lover Stone NOTE: Not a complete list 'Easter Eggs' *The guards in Markarth, as in other cities, will mockingly ask if someone stole your sweetroll, another in a series of recurring sweetroll gags seen across the Bethesda library of games. *The city from the outside strongly resembles Helms Deep from the Lord of the Rings, as it has a main keep to the right with a wall extending into the mountain to the right. The wall also has a similar sewage grate to the one in the movie. Gallery Markarth City.jpg Markarth 1.JPG Understone Keep 1.JPG Understone Keep 2.JPG Markarth guads.png Markarth 3.png Markarth 2.png Markarth 2.jpg Markarth 00.png Markarth 01.jpg Markarth Map.jpg de:Markarth Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities